Television program information can now be found displayed on the TV. However, the current ITV (Interactive TeleVision) model continues the old static T.V. model of centralized channel information. Channel information typically includes program start and stop times, program title and description.
Many current ITV systems utilize a set-top box working in conjunction with set-top software, and possibly a remote control. Set-top boxes have been used in various systems, including for table television, direct to home (DTH) video dial tone, and wireless cabled (MMDS). A set-top box can be coupled with a television set and may be used in conjunction with a remote control. The components of a typical set-top box may include a controller, a memory, a receiver for the remote control, and possibly an interface for the TV.
An example of the conventional ITV model is the "Prevue channel". All channel information is in one place. This can be awkward and frustrating to the viewer. For instance, the user may have to wait for a considerable amount of time to view information for a certain channel. Channel information for a specific channel may not be immediately available, since only a small number of channels are displayed at a given time. One limitation of the conventional program information services is that only the most basic information is typically provided. If the viewer desires to see other information related to a program, such as movie reviews or interviews with the writer of the program, the viewer is typically required to research the desired additional information elsewhere.
What is needed is a system and method which avoids these problems in the conventional system for displaying TV program information. The present invention addresses such a need.